Red Coat
Red Coat is the secondary antagonist of the TV show. Red Coat is the person who took over "A", and the "A-Team" from Mona Vanderwaal. She is now the leader, based on conversations between the girls. Season 2 UnmAsked At the end of this episode, when Mona is sitting in her bed at the Radley Sanitarium, she receives a visit from someone wearing a red trench coat similar to Vivian Darkbloom's. It is implied that the person in the red coat is the leader of the 'A-Team' due to Mona saying "I did everything you asked me to do". It is later learned that Cece was the one who visited Mona, but Mona hallucinated it as Alison wearing the red coat. Season 3 Blood Is The New Black We see Red Coat once more wearing a red hoodie. She is seen buying black hoodies and gloves for her workers. The store owner says to Red Coat: "So, are you buying this for a team?." The Lady Killer It is revealed that Toby is the second "A," and is also part of the A-Team. The dramatic irony is that the Liars don't seem to understand that both Mona, and the New A, are simply workers for the Red Coat. In the same episode, we also see Mona, (most likely) talking to Red Coat on the phone since Mona learns from the other person that there is a "change of plans". Since Red Coat is usually the one planning out all of the "A" schemes, it seems as if it really was her. Misery Loves Company When Hanna goes to the boutique, she sees in the window reflection a blond girl wearing a red coat (the same color as Vivian's jacket) across the street, watching her. When Hanna turns around, the girl has disappeared. In the same episode, we see Mona and Toby talking in A's lair. Mona refers to someone by saying: "They need to understand''' she's''' in charge." Which means that Red Coat is a female. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Red Coat is seen in the "A" Lair using a blowtorch to burn a doll representing Hanna. The girl was seen wearing a red jacket and has red nail polish on. Dead to Me Emily remembers more of what happened "That Night". She remembers seeing Red Coat while being attacked by a member of the A-Team. She remembers that Red Coat had blonde hair. Emily says that she (Red Coat) is the one in charge. Hot Water Spencer sees Red Coat after her date with Wren. She manages to get away before Spencer can catch up to her. Out of Sight, Out of Mind Red Coat appears to Emily for a second time while she is in her car waiting to meet up with Toby. However she quickly vanishes after Emily catches a glimpse of her entering Toby's workplace. It is presumed that Red Coat lured Emily by using Toby's phone. I'm Your Puppet Aria sees Red Coat while she, Hanna and Emily are in the morgue posing as candy strippers. Aria follows her, almost catching her before she slips into an elevator. A DAngerous GAme It is revealed that Toby doesn't know Red Coat's identity. He tells Spencer that all he knows is that she's in charge. At The Thornhill Lodge, Mona is heard talking on the phone to Red Coat who is flying over them in a plane, while Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Toby are working on a plan to reveal her identity. After Toby and Spencer leave the girls sneak in and corner Mona but she notices that the cabin is on fire and tells the girls it's Red Coat leading her to tell them that she doesn't know her identity either.The other Liars show up and corner Mona. Someone starts a fire in the woods and locks the Liars and Mona inside as the lodge catches fire. They urgently try to find a way out, and Mona reveals she does not know who Red Coat is. In the end Red Coat drags the girls out and quickly escapes, but not before Hanna, Mona and Spencer catch glimpses of her and its Alison. Mona later tells The Liars that Red Coat wore an "Alison" Mask when she visited her in Radley and during "That Night". Emily and Aria are both unsure if the girls actually saw Alison, or if it was Red Coat wearing the mask. Season 4 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Red Coat did not have a physical appearence in this episode but her Coat was seen (with no hood). At Darren Wilden's funeral a woman (The Black Widow) was possibly spying on the Liars, and later on she was in A's Lair adding a Mona doll to "A's dollhouse." She took of her veil and was shown wearing the Alison Mask, but it was burned on the side. Did she save the girls at the lodge fire? Could she be Red Coat? Under The Gun Emily is taken to the police station and questioned by Lt. Linda Tanner concerning a video that was sent in. The video showed someone wearing the red coat while wearing an "Emily" Mask, holding up a 'Guilty' sign. It is unknown if this was actually Red Coat or another A-Team member (as the person's hair is not blonde). Crash and Burn, Girl! It is revealed by Nigel Wright that CeCe Drake set up a fake private flight plan for Red Coat in A DAngerous GAme. CeCe paid Nigel to cover her tracks. It is unknown if CeCe is Red Coat or if she's apart of the A-Team, or if this was a lie. Into the Deep Red Coat is seen walking towards the DiLaurentis House at night. She waits until the lights go off in the house and then goes under the porch and unscrews a board, leading to a secret place. She then enters. The Mirror Has Three Faces According to the promo Red Coat will play a major part in this episode. Pretty Dirty Secrets In "TrAde-Off", Red Coat is briefly seen wandering around the Halloween Spooktacular Store while Lucas Gottesman receives a phone call. She's also seen in "CAll Security" on a recorded tape. Appearances (16/95) Season 2 (1/25) *UnmAsked Pretty Dirty Secrets (2/8) *TrAde-Off *CAll Security Season 3 (8/24) *Blood Is The New Black *Misery Loves Company *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Dead To Me *Hot Water *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *I'm Your Puppet *A DAngerous GAme Season 4 (5/24) *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e *Under The Gun *Into the Deep *The Mirror Has Three Faces *Bring Down the Hoe Suspects Marlene King said Red Coat is one of these three girls: Alison DiLaurentis The ending of A DAngerous GAme left fans wondering if Alison is Red Coat and A. Hanna and Spencer still believe this. While Spencer is starting to doubt herself Hanna is sure that she saw Alison and that she's Red Coat. As of now no official confirmation has been made and fans can for now either say she's A or say it's unknown. Why Alison may be Red Coat *Red Coat is seen with long blonde hair, simmilar to Alisons. * Alison visists the girls, and leaves traces of her appearances. * Spencer, Hanna, and Mona thought they saw Alison in the red coat. * Alison is revealed to possibly be alive. Why Alison may not be Red Coat * It would be really obvious * Alison is presumed to be dead. CeCe Drake Why CeCe may be Red Coat *In Crash and Burn, Girl!, Toby and Caleb try to crack down on who Red Coat is. They visit the airport and are told no information, but they soon find out he was lying and they return. They threaten him and ask who the blonde girl in the Red Coat he flew was, and he replies "CeCe Drake". *It's also pointed out by some fans that a red coat is seen sticking out of CeCe's luggage in Hot Water. *Fans have pointed out that CeCe told Aria she owed her one. **Later in the episode -A is spinning liquor around to see which liar it lands on. It lands on Aria but -A readjusts the bottle to land on another liar. Why CeCe may not be Red Coat *She's very obvious. *Red Coat is now the main antagonist. CeCe is a new character. It is unknown why she would be the Liars biggest threat. Jenna Marshall Why Jenna may be Red Coat * Jenna told Nigel Wright is in a relationship with the pilot who flew Red Coat, that night. * Emily remembers Jenna wearing a red coat that night Ali's body was stolen. * Jenna regained her sight around the time Red Coat showed up, but she is losing it again. Why Jenna may not be Red Coat. * It would be obvious * Jenna used to be blind, and is losing her sight again. * Jenna seems to be afraid of Red Coat, and got sent a text by "A" in A dAngerous gAme. * Jenna was at the fire that night with Shana, but Red Coat was there too. * Jenna was in the hospital when Red Coat sneeked into DiLaurentis's house, so she is definately not Red Coat. Twin Theory *Others suggest that Alison's twin sister, Courtney is the one leading the A-Team. At this time it can't be determined whether this is true or not as Oliver Goldstick has stated "We're not exploring that," in regards to Ali potentially having a twin. Disguises Notes *When asked on Twitter by a fan if she knew Red Coat's identity, Janel Parrish replied Yes and said that it was "SHOCKING". *Red Coat's identity will be revealed in the Season 4 Halloween Episode. Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Antagonist Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Anonymous Characters Category:A Team